


Галактика для Кайло Рена

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Драбблы NC-17 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Продолжение низкорейтингового драббла "Найденная пропажа"., драма, кровь, насилие, странные существа, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Лейтенант Митака не так прост, как кажется.





	Галактика для Кайло Рена

Митака стоял на коленях перед троном, во все глаза глядя на свою ожившую мечту, которую он по счастливому стечению обстоятельств держал за колено. От сильного возбуждения шумело в голове, пальцы Рена, уже без перчатки, небрежно ласкали его губы, проводили по зубам. Митака целовал подушечки, дрожа, касался их языком. Во рту начала скапливаться голодная слюна. Пальцы скользнули внутрь, погладили щёку изнутри.

Желание отключило остатки разума. Получив в распоряжение часть Ренова тела, Митака не смог больше сдерживаться. Челюсти трансформировались в одно мгновение, Рен успел отдёрнуть пальцы, и костяная пластина перекусила только указательный. Гибкий язык тут же отправил его в жадное горло.

Вой Рена изнемогающий от кровавого наслаждения Митака скорее почувствовал, нежели услышал. От сокрушительного толчка в грудь он опрокинулся на спину, хрустнули рёбра, но световой меч не достиг своей цели: мерцающей вытянувшейся головы, в которой всё громче звучала песнь космоса. Тонкий костяной отросток, опутанный дымным всполохом блокирующей Силу субстанции, один из десятка тех, что вырвались из окрепшего позвоночника, отбил меч и когтем глубоко оцарапал здоровую руку обезумевшего от боли и ярости Рена. Его рык уже не мог испугать Митаку, ставшего самим собой. Степень защиты его вида от форсъюзеров была уникальной, при достаточном напряжении сложной церебральной системы Рен мог видеть только внешнюю оболочку, с которой Митака уже почти сроднился. Если бы тогда он не ослабил ментальный контроль — магистр рыцарей и не узнал бы о его тайных желаниях. В прошлом столкновении Митака не обнаружил своей сущности только потому, что был сбит с толку неудачей Первого ордена и своего генерала в частности. Человеческая часть Митаки безмерно уважала генерала Хакса — столь же сильно, сколь другая вожделела Кайло Рена. 

Изменившееся до неузнаваемости тело, проехав по полу, ударилось о стену, Рен безуспешно пытался сдавить истончившееся горло Силой, однако церебральная система ответила выбросом нейтрализующей субстанции, превратив его в обычного, пусть и физически сильного человека. Существо, не испытывающее потребности в дыхании, только скрежетало в ответ на обездвиживающую хватку теперь уже рук, которая обычному человеку раздавила бы трахею. По вытянувшейся шее пробежала судорога, мягкие, без ногтей пальцы скользили по обшивке стены. Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем Рен осознает бесплодность и физических усилий? Стоит навести его на эту мысль.

Белый коготь рассёк кожу на правой щеке, растревожив шрам. Рен отшатнулся, чудом не завалился назад. Открытый разум существа жадно впитывал смятение, панику и растерянность: Рен привык полагаться на Силу. Однако следующий удар смертоносного когтя был встречен световым мечом. Сгустки, окутывающие конечности существа, рваной тьмой расплескались в окружающем пространстве.

Существо увернулось от мощного удара, отчего колыхающийся внутри прозрачного черепа светящийся мозг вспыхнул алым. Рен яростно, с мукой зарычал. По мере осознания бессилия бешеная ярость выгорала до чёрного страха. Теперь Рен не стремился наказать, он боролся за свою жизнь. Он хватался за острые костяные наросты, изрезанные пальцы скользили, Рен рычал от натуги, от ярости и страха. Две смертоносные конечности уже безжизненно обвисли, одна истекала мерцающей тьмой: был вырван коготь. Сквозь раны, нанесённые световым мечом, медленно клубилась Вселенная. Космическая тьма жаждала породниться с плотью Кайло Рена, забраться в него и разметать могучее тело изнутри. 

— Что ты есть? — вскричал Рен своим восхитительно низким голосом, и существо заурчало от вожделения. — Я не могу проиграть! Только не сейчас! 

Будь Митака человеком, он бы снисходительно улыбнулся на такое горячечное заявление, но его вымершему виду эмоции были чужды. Он знавал только иссушающий голод, человеческий облик помогал приглушить его. 

Вселенная, заточённая в теле каждого представителя безымянной расы, испила Кайло Рена досуха, вытянула из него Силу ровно на то краткое время, которое понадобилось существу, чтобы пронзить его шею и парализовать. Бережно поддерживаемый гибкими отростками, Рен мягко сполз на пол. Он был в сознании, но не мог шевельнуть даже глазной мышцей.

— Вы прекрасны, Рен, — прошептал Митака, уже вернувшийся к человеческому облику. Он гладил побледневшие от сильного яда впалые щёки, нежно оттирал с них кровь, которая тут же набегала снова. — Я хорошенько позабочусь о вас. Вы больше не будете одиноки. Вы ведь хотели, — в ровный голос вплёлся ещё один, высокий, визгливый: — заполучить Галактику. Я предлагаю вам больше. Вселенную. 

Последнее слово врывалось из его горла десятком оглушительно стонущих голосов. Рен не мог ему ответить. Ответ пришёл со стороны входа в тронную залу. 

— Лейтенант.

— Генерал, — Митака поднялся и отдал честь, не сдерживая блаженной улыбки. — Смею предположить, что трон теперь ваш?

Хакс позволил себе самодовольно прищуриться и почти улыбнулся в ответ. Он не смотрел на своего подчинённого, он пожирал глазами пустой трон. 

— Безусловно. 

Существо, которое Хакс лично вывез с безымянной планеты, тайно подменило погибшего при исполнении Митаку ещё три стандартных года назад. Гораздо лучше исаламири: не вызывает никаких подозрений. Ничем не отличается от оригинала. Только чуть голоднее во всех смыслах.

Митака снова присел рядом с поверженным Верховным лидером. Нежно убрал с его лица набрякшие кровью волосы и сунул пальцы в рот. Жадно втёр кровь в губы, обнюхал ладонь и попросил: 

— Позвольте мне забрать его.

— Но он… мёртв? 

Митака потупился. 

— Лейтенант?

— Я верну его, — заверил Митака, поднимая на Хакса свои большие честные глаза. Человеческие и оттого очень выразительные. — Чуть позже. Он будет цел. Если не снимать одежду. 

Хакс начал догадываться, зачем это непостижимое существо последовало за ним на «Финализатор». Сильнейший форсъюзер — лакомая добыча.

— Можете оставить его себе. Просто сделайте так, чтобы ничего не заподозрили. В следующий цикл я объявлю перед высшим командованием о пропаже Верховного лидера. Такая потеря… Уже второй раз. 

Митака кивнул и застенчиво улыбнулся. Хакс был приятен во всех смыслах, и потому до сих пор не знал своего мрачного бесславного будущего. Будущего, в котором Первый орден падёт, а генерал будет висеть над императорским троном, просидев на нём лишь несколько часов.


End file.
